Pranks, my Feelings
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: she only plays pranks to show she cares. it's the only way she can. will her heart be broken by the brunette, or will he sweep her off her feet again?


"Leon where are you?" yelled the odd looking girl.

Raven black hair reached down to mid-back, bright white streak weaved randomly through the darker ones. Midnight black fabric clothed her fit figure to conceal her in the shadows causing most to over look her.

"What is it now Anna?" the tall, brunette male asked annoyed.

"Um, Cloud wanted me to find you," the girl known as Anna stated trying to hid her lie.

"What for?" Leon asked annoyed with the girl before him.

"I donno." She shrugged her shoulders with her hand up.

Leon sighed. "Where is he?"

Anna smiled a triumphed smile. "At Merlin's house, he's standing outside."

He sighed again before brushing past Anna to find the tall blonde male. Anna smirked evilly after he was gone.

"You're evil, Anna, he should learn when you're lying, or not," commented the small, brunette ninja female.

"He knows when I lie, but this time it's only half a lie," Anna explained.

"Oh I see, so Clouds there?" Yuffie asked, her curiosity growing to its fullest.

"Yep with a catapult of water balloons." She rubbed her hands together going over her evil little plan in her mind.

Almost as if on cue they heard the catapult release. They heard the splash of the water balloons on their attended target. Not more than a few seconds pasted before a dripping wet brunette came into view as he stormed down the road in their direction with a smirking blonde fallowing close behind him.

"That's my cue to run." Anna bolted down the road.

"Anna, get back here!"

"You know you can't catch her, why don't you get inside before you catch a cold," Cloud said grabbing his friend's shoulder.

Leon sighed again before entering Aitha's Café.

~TS~

Anna entered Aitha's Café weary of Leon if he was sitting in there like normal at this time. She slowly avoided her way around Leon and to the back counter to see what she could do to help Aitha.

"Oh Anna, there you are," Aitha said once she noticed Anna's presence.

"Hi, why were you looking for me?" Anna asked as she fallowed her friend over to a table.

"I was wondering if you told Leon yet," Aitha replied as she gathered up several glasses.

"No."

"One of these days you're going to have to get over being so stubborn and just tell him," Aitha stated.

Only two people, Aitha and Yuffie, knew how Anna felt towards the tall, scarred, brunette male.

"No, I refuse till I know what he feels," Anna replied as she grabbed some dishes too.

"Just tell him now," Aitha tried to get her friend out of her stubborn mode.

"No." Anna was going to stand her ground on this one no matter what.

"I know," Yuffie piped from the table she was sitting at nearby, "what if I dared you to tell Leon your true feelings?"

"No!"

Yuffie and Aitha turned to each other before turning on Anna, "We dare you to tell Leon."

"That's not fair," Anna whined as she searched for an escape.

"Come on," they said as they each grabbed one of Anna's arms and preceded to drag her over to the blonde and brunette males in the corner of the café.

"So what brings you two over here dragging Anna along?" Leon asked as he watched Anna desperately attempt to get out of the grips of the other females.

"Anna, tell him," Aitha demanded.

"No," Anna stubbornly replied.

"Fine, I'll tell him for you," Yuffie said, finally fed up with the whole thing, "she's liked you since she first met you, but she was too shy to tell you. She never knew how to tell you so she played pranks on you instead."

Leon was shocked that the girl he has liked for years returned his feelings and he never could see it. He was so shocked he couldn't find anything to say. Anna took his silence the wrong way, she tore through her friends grips and ran out of the café with tears streaming down her face.

Leon quickly chase out after her, he didn't care if she was three times faster than him, he wasn't about to let her get away from him again.

Anna allowed her feet to carry her away from everyone, she had no idea where she was heading all she knew was it was away from him. Rain began to pour down mixing in with her endless tears; she didn't stop running till she reached a certain cliff. The one that over looked where the great battle between light and dark took place; the place that Anna and Leon fought together to defeat the heartless. She sat down and allowed herself to cry uncontrollably. She never once noticed the figure that quickly approached her through the heavy rain.

"Anna," the deep voice of the only person she didn't want to see at that moment.

"Go away," she sobbed out.

"I can't do that, Anna; I can't just walk away when I see you like this. I know that it's my fault for not speaking up before now, but I care for you more than as my best friend. I've felt something special for you ever since I met you, but never thought you would ever care for me back," Leon explained as he sat next to Anna lifting her chin to look at him.

"You mean it?" Anna asked sniffling.

"Yes," Leon said as he rubbed away the tears with his thumbs.

He smiled softly at her before leaning forward; Anna leaned in the rest of the way and let their lips meet. An electric shock charged through their veins and they knew this was meant to be.


End file.
